To Love Me
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Sebastian is in love with Ciel but knows there is no possible way the younger demon can love him back. Valentines fic I wrote 11th Feb my birthday that I redescovered and thought you might like. Your lovey dovey little secret, S x
1. Valentines

Bloodied hearts scattered on the floor. The smell of blood, sweat and fear heavy in the air. The soft gasps of the dying fill the night. The load laughter from a near by bar is almost faint in comparison to the screams many should have heard. Songs could be heard from same bar each a known love song.

A chuckle is heard in the darkness as the owner realizes the date. February 14th, Valentine's Day.

The dying watch their death's approach but no reaper claims their souls. It's two Demons. One is tall, darkly handsome and obviously older but the other. . .the other was like a perfect porcelain doll. Innocence. His face spoke of innocence, that large eye sparkled a vivid sapphire blue but turned red, erasing all ideas of incorruptibility. These are the last faces the dead see.

The younger wipes his mouth hating the lingering feel of another's mouth against his own.

The elder watches through glowing ruby red eyes. He notices the blood on the younger's cheek, the blood that looks sorely misplaced on such an innocent face. He resists the urge to grab the younger and lick away the red substance and watches as the younger wipes it away and licks the blood off his hand.

The younger turns to his guardian, his butler, and the elder knows his master wants to leave. He takes the younger into his arms, cradling him like a child as they leap across building tops to a hotel, room 135.

The young one silently changes into a nightshirt and sits on the bed.

"Do you know what day it is today, young master?" the elder asks kneeling before the younger.

"Valentines." the young one answers with a frown. "Why do you ask, Sebastian?"

The elder doesn't answer. He reaches up and cups the younger's face before kissing him gently. A moment passes and the young one's mouth begins to respond. The elder licks the younger's bottom lip and the smaller mouth opens to allow in the tongue. A battle is fought but is short lived for the elder wins by a long shot. The kiss slows and they pull apart, the elder looking triumphant and the younger, confused.

After a just a second, the confusion clears up and the younger pulls the elder closer by the tie and kisses the elder back. The elder runs his hands up the younger's thigh and brushes the younger's hips with his thumbs. He feels himself harden. He wants the boy. He wants his master. "Ciel."

Buttons come undone and the elder finds himself shirtless, hovering above his small master. He attacks the younger's neck, nipping and sucking and licking while the younger moans and gasps and whimpers. Small hands fiddle impatiently with the buckle on the elder's belt. The younger roll them so that he is on top, undoing that infuriating buckle and pulling down those restricting trousers.

The younger kisses the elder almost forcefully as he touches the elder's stiffness. Sebastian gasps as the young master begins slowly pumping the elder. The elder begins to prepare the younger, one finger at a time. Pain becomes pleasure and the younger finds himself pushing back on those finger, driving them deeper.

The elder removes his fingers and guides the younger onto his erection. The younger cries out as the elder enters him but doesn't stop until Sebastian is filly sheath inside him. Ciel holds still for a moment then begins to move, bouncing up and down, screaming in ecstasy when his prostate is hit. Sebastian thrusts up, helping the younger achieve pleasure. The sight of the young master on top of him is exotic, erotic and mouth-watering. His face is flushed with pleasure, his nightshirt is pulled around his waist and his arms are still in the sleeves. His eyes are glowing that demonic, lustful red, his hands are on Sebastian's stomach and it's Sebastian's name spilling from his lips.

The elder can no longer contain himself, he grabs hold of the younger and moves forwards until the younger is lying beneath him. He rids the younger completely of the nightshirt before thrusting deeper and deeper inside the younger. "Ciel." he gasps and the younger lets out a cry as they release.

They stay like that for a moment, holding each other tightly until the elder finally pulls out and collapses next to his lover.

They lie beside each other, breathing heavily. Once Sebastian has recovered, he looks to his young master only to find Ciel has fallen asleep.

'_Typical. Couldn't even wait for me to tell you that I love you.'_ Sebastian thinks with an amused smile, a smile that fades as he thoughts continue _'as if you would ever love me back, my Love.'_


	2. Feeling Unloved

Panting, heart racing, silent cries of ecstasy.

The pleasure was almost unbearable.

Touch, taste, paradise.

Hands ran down the small, porcelain doll like body of a young once-earl.

Sebastian, the owner of those hands, could hear the soft grasp of pleasure from the once-earl, his master, beneath him. He kissed, sucked and licked his master's neck as the young earl let out a breathy moan. Small fingers intertwined in Sebastian's hair as the elder slid his hand down his master's body. Small black nails dug into Sebastian's back when the elder began to prepare and stretch his master's entrance.

The pain of those nails was welcome. They were a distraction from the ache in the elder's chest, the ache that had been there for several years now.

"Sebastian." the soft gasp brought the named back to what he was doing. "Sebastian . . . I . . . please."

Obeying the unspoken request, Sebastian thrust himself inside his master. The younger didn't cry out, they had done this plenty of times before over the decades. The pain was expected now. The pain soon subsided and Sebastian began to move. Pleasure explodes through their bodies but, this time; this did not over power the constant ache.

"Ciel." the elder whispered as he roughly kissed the younger.

Their bodies moved together in a familiar dance of passion and pleasure. They held on to one another, desperate for more friction, for more contact. They were lost in paradise but Sebastian had never felt so alone. He could hear the soft pleas of more from his young lord, he could feel the young one's arms tighten around his neck, he could hear the quiet whimpers of pleasure and he could feel the young one's body move with his. He was so close to the one he loved most yet he still felt alone.

Ciel threw his head back, letting out a load cry of his lover's name before coming.

Sebastian came soon after and rested his head in the crook of his master's neck.

Ciel stared at the ceiling, still holding on to the demon above him. Sebastian was shaking and faint gasps were escaping the elder's mouth. It occurred to Ciel that Sebastian was crying but . . . This was Sebastian. He never cried. He was a demon. What demon sheds tears?

After a long while, Sebastian pulled away from his master and lay beside him. Ciel snuggled into the elder's side and fell asleep wrapped in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian allowed his tears to fall as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling. He had stupidly fallen for someone who would never love him back. The elder had no idea a broken heart could hurt so bad. It was as if he was human. He had been denying the feeling of hopelessness in whatever form of a heart he had and now he was lost.

He had nothing left and all he could feel was this cruel wanting. What did he want? He wanted something impossible. He wanted his master's heart.

Sebastian slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers. He glanced at the young demon sleeping in the bed before leaving the room. He made his way to the lounge and just sat there for a while.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked to the door to see his master standing by the door with his nightshirt on.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel narrowed his eyes before straddling the elder. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "N-nothing, my Lord."

"I may be young, Sebastian, but I am not stupid." Ciel said. "What's wrong?"

Their eyes met and ruby red eyes spilled over with tears.

"Oh, Sebastian." Ciel breathed leaning in and embracing the elder. "What's wrong? It can't be that bad."

Sebastian froze. He was being embraced by the young master and not while having sex. It was odd. It was nice. "What would you do if you had fallen in love with someone who could never love you back?" the elder asked and a surprised young master pulled back.

"What would I do?" Ciel repeated. "I don't think I can answer that."

"I suppose you've never been in love, have you?" Sebastian said.

"Oh, I've been in love alright." Ciel said bitterly.

Sebastian frowned. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Sebastian, at what point have I ever let my feelings really show?" Ciel asked. "exactly." he said when he got no response. "I'm not the sort of person to go up to another and confess undying love. That's not me."

"Who was it?" Sebastian asked with a sense of jealousy creeping into his heart.

Ciel was silent for a long time, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. So, instead of words, he leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to Sebastian's. The elder couldn't help but respond to this slow and tender kiss. Sebastian reached up to caress Ciel's cheek then pulled away. "Stop distracting me. Tell me who. . ."

"I am." Ciel interrupted, kissing him again.

"I don't. . ." Sebastian then fell silent as he realized what the young master was trying to say. "You don't mean . . . do you?"

"Of course I do." Ciel snapped, climbing off the elder. "Do you really think I'd let you take me that Valentines so many years ago if I didn't love you? I was never that desperate."

Sebastian stared at his master, speechless.

Ciel made to leave but was stopped by Sebastian dragging him into his arms. "Sebastian . . . Get . . . Off." Ciel protested trying to push the elder away but the elder didn't let go. Instead he pressed his lips firmly against the younger's. "Sebastian . . . What. . ."

"Ciel," Sebastian interrupted stroking the young one's cheek. "Do you really think I would have taken you if I harboured no feelings at all?"

"You took that nun back with the Angel chaos."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, but that was to gather information and all the time I was thinking of you."

"That's kind of perverted." Ciel said his voice small. He had not really come to terms with what he was pretty damn sure Sebastian meant.

"Hence why I took you after you had been made a demon, part of me is thankful to Hannah for binding us." the elder said with a weak smile as he brushed a lock of Ciel's blue-black hair out of his contracted eye. "I knew that you were never going to age, you were never going to be any older than you are so I figured what was the point in waiting like I had when you were mortal? Then I thought I would be satisfied with just your body but now I crave what is obviously not as impossible as I once though."

Ciel stared up at Sebastian, waiting for the elder to shout out a cruel 'April Fools' or something of the like but nothing of the like was spoken. "Kiss me?"

Sebastian blinked at the request. He was used to demands, to sure and cold orders but the two words spoken were like the young one was giving the elder an uncertain invitation. An invitation to do something the elder was only too happy to indulge his master in. "I love you, my Lord." Sebastian whispered before sliding his tongue into the younger's mouth.

Ciel pulled Sebastian closer, kissing the elder back with a smile forming on his mouth.

"Let's go back to bed." Sebastian suggested.

Ciel shook his head and pushed Sebastian onto the sofa. "Why waist time with stairs and such when there's a perfectly good seat here?" the younger asked straddling the elder once again before kissing the demon passionately. Sebastian couldn't help but agree with the young demon's theory as his hands slid up Ciel's naked thighs to rest on the young one's hips.

Ciel undid the button on Sebastian's trousers before carefully unzipping them to free the elder's grown erection. Sebastian groaned at the cool air on his groin, his kissing became almost savage before Ciel broke the kiss. The elder began to attack Ciel's neck as the young one rose, positioned himself and sat back down with Sebastian's stiffness entering him all in one go.

They both moaned loudly.

Ciel let out a ragged breath then began to bounce, getting Sebastian's member deeper inside him.

Sebastian, the ever impatient one, only let Ciel do this for a few moments before taking control and shifting them so that Sebastian was on top, mercilessly pounding into Ciel's trembling form as the younger screamed the elder's name.

Sebastian never knew so much pleasure could come from making love. It was savage, fast and passionate but this was still making love. It was no longer just sex, it was something deeper because they both knew now how the other felt.

They quickly approached climax with Sebastian still nipping and sucking on Ciel's neck. Just before Ciel came, Sebastian sunk his fangs into the young Lord's shoulder. The young one came, screaming Sebastian's name and the elder came not too long after.

The elder lazily licked the wound and was about to apologize when the younger let out a breathy moan.

Sebastian jerked his head up to look at his lover. "I had no idea you were such a masochist, my Lord. Why didn't you tell me you liked it rough?"

"Oh, come on." Ciel panted defensively. "you would have thought I'd gone mad if I requested that you hurt me. You would, admit it."

"I confess I would have been greatly surprised." Sebastian said. "though I shouldn't be. Remember when I was about to take your soul and you told me to 'make it hurt'?"

Ciel laughed. "would you like to 'make it hurt' now?"

Sebastian stared down at his lover with amusement . . . and love. "Let's get back to the bedroom. I'm sure we have a couple of things we can use in there."

"Oh I know." Ciel said wickedly as they got up. "I put them there."

Sebastian, not for the first time that night, was shocked. "You did?"

"I was hoping you'd take the hint."

Sebastian began to laugh but then Ciel grabbed the elder's manhood and began to pump him until the elder's erection returned. The younger then turned on his heals and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, giggling, all the way back up to his room where Sebastian caught up with him and pinned him to the bed.

"Now, my Love." Sebastian whispered seductively. "Let me taste you."

Sebastian bit down in the same place and Ciel screamed in pleasure.

* * *

**_Hi, again. _**

**_Reveiw and tell me if you want to see the rough lemony goodness._**

**_I wasn't sure if I should do it or not so, tell me if you do._**

**_Your sick little secret ;)_**

**_S._**

**_x_**


End file.
